Closure
by bananers21
Summary: Slightly AU. Sasuke is wandering the village alone when Naruto shows up and forces him to follow. Naruto introduces him to Hinata Hyuga who is a medium and could possibly change his world forever. Possibly SasuHina


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters. Only the in this story is my own._

_**Closure**_

_**A Slight SasuHina Drabble**_

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the streets of the village he once called his home. He wore all black, common for one in mourning. He knew that it had been years since his family died, but he would never stop mourning them. His onyx colored eyes wandered the streets. His pale face scowling at the happy people. He found it unfair that they were all so lucky. They still had their families, they still had hope. He kept walking trying to ignore the rest of the world.

"Sasuke! Hey! Teme wait up!" A boisterous voice rang out from the crowd. Sasuke cringed and quickened his pace. Unfortunately he couldn't walk fast enough. A blond haired young man with sunkissed skin and sky blue eyes caught up with him.

"Hey Sasuke I have a surprise for you." Sasuke glared at him. What could this idiot possibly think would surprise him.

"Go away Naruto I'm not in the mood right now." He snapped and began to walk away. However Naruto wasn't one to give up. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Damn it Naruto let go of me!" He struggled from the other man's grasp. Again Naruto's never give up attitude won out. Sasuke gave in and began to follow the blond.

They walked for about twenty minutes when the Uchiha began to become irritated. He ran a hand through his sleek black hair and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Where are we going Dobe?" Sasuke questioned the man leading him seemingly nowhere. He waited for an answer that never came. Instead he was led to a small house. The inside of the house was little more than a round table and two chairs. The rest of the house was blocked of by colorful curtains draped from the ceiling to the floor. Suddenly one of the curtains shuddered open and out came a young woman. She was small from what he could tell with a hair color he could only describe as that of an eggplant. She wore a simple outfit. T-shirt and a skirt with a lavender cardigan. Her eyes were a pale lavender and filled with pain.

"Welcome." Her voice was soft and kind, however it hinted at a wisdom well beyond her years. Sasuke stood there in the doorway his eyes transfixed on the petite woman.

"Naruto what is thi-" He began only to realise the man was no longer in the room.

"Your friends have brought you here today so that I may do a reading for you." Her quiet voice brought his eyes back to her.

"Listen I'm not interested in having my fortune told or anything like that." He began to rub the back of his neck. His feelings were mixed between anger and confusion. He wanted to tell this woman off, but something was holding him back.

"Please have a seat Uchiha-san I assure you it's nothing like that." She gestured at the opposite chair as she took a seat in the other. Sasuke looked at the door thinking he could leave but an outside force moved his body to sit down.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am a medium, which means I can talk to the dead." She gave a soft smile. Sasuke scoffed at the woman.

"I don't believe in that kind of bullshit." Hinata gave a sad smile. She then closed her eyes. Her face became serene and after a few minutes her eyes fluttered open.

"A mother figure is stepping forward. Maybe your mother or grandmother?" She inquired. Sasuke however said nothing and glared at her.

"Okay then" Her eyes closed once more.

"A father and brother figure are also stepping forward. I assume this is your family?" She looked towards him once more but again met a brick wall. Her pale lavender eyes winced as something unseen occurred.

"I see lots of blood. Which I symbolize as a murder. There is also a lone crow, as in sorrow." Sasuke's eyes bulged. How did this woman know so much?

"My brother murdered my family. He had his reasons at the time, I didn't realize until much later." Sasuke's voice was almost a whisper as he revealed a piece of himself.

"Do you still live in the house that your parents owned?" Sasuke nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. So many emotion crashed into him like waves on a shore. Anger, sadness, and desperation. He almost forgot how to breath.

"Sasuke your family wants you to know there are still with you in that house. They love you and they are so sorry you have to walk this life without them." She watched him fall onto his knees. His sobs filled the air for what seemed like hours.

Sasuke's tears faded and he felt a warmth spread through him. He couldn't shake it but suddenly he was happy. He hadn't felt this way since he was a child.

Hinata rose from her chair and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. She gave him a soft smile in return.

"They are embracing you Sasuke."


End file.
